The Only One I Trust
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: An A-Z Drabble series of Mulder and Scully's relationship
1. Chapter 1

A: Attraction

He had been attracted to her from the moment they first met and he had to work hard to not cross the line with her. She was his partner, his best friend and the only one that he could trust and he was scared that if he let his feelings for her be known his enemies would find a way to use her against him.

He wanted to kiss her as they stood outside her apartment door, but his need to keep her safe won out over his raging desires for her. "Goodnight Scully," he stated as he walked away.

"Goodnight Mulder, I'll see you in the morning," Dana called after him as she walked into her building.

XOXOXO

B: Bathtub

Dana Scully turned on the warm water and let it fill her tub as she removed her clothes. Once she was completely naked she removed her clothes and climbed into the tub. She closed her eyes hoping that the tension in her shoulders would soon leave when she heard the floor boards creak in her apartment.

She sat up and listened, but there was nothing but silence now. She convinced herself that she was just spooked from the current case that she was investigating with Mulder. They were currently investigating a serial killer who liked to kill his victims in the bathtub...so it was only natural that her imagination was playing games on her mind.

She tried to relax again, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. She climbed out of the tub and grabbed her gun as her bathroom door opened.

"You want to play...it excites me when they fight back," he stated as he lunged at her and knocked her to the ground.

XOXOXO

C: Condom

He had knocked her to the ground before she could get her finger around the trigger. The gun was knocked loose from her hand as her head hit the side of the tub.

All of the blood that seeped from the wound on her head filled him with a lustful need to completely dominate her. He removed his pants and carefully placed the condom over his cock. He couldn't leave any DNA behind to connect him to her.

He pulled out a smelling salt out of his black bag of instruments. He wanted her to be conscious when he raped and murdered her. He wanted her to fight for her life.

"Don't...please don't. I'm a FBI Agent," Scully stuttered as she opened her eyes just as he placed his hands tightly over her arms and pinned her to the ground.

"Go ahead and fight me...it will just make things that much sweeter," he stated as he laid himself over her and began to penetrate her.

Scully couldn't move...she was completely immobilized. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for what was coming when she heard the sound of a gun going off.

XOXOXO

D: Death

The sound of death rang through the air and he was so afraid that he had lost her. "Scully? Are you okay?" Mulder asked as he yanked the dead bastard off of her.

"I'll live...is he dead?" Scully asked as Mulder wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah...he's dead. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to figure out that he would target you next. He didn't...did he hurt you?" Mulder asked.

"No...he didn't rape me. You saved me...thank you," Scully stated as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again," he promised as he wrapped his jacket around her and lifted her in his arms.

He carried her down the stairs so that the medic could take a look at her and make sure that she was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

E: Embrace/Erection

He stayed by her side while the EMT's examined her. He wrapped her in a robe and held her hand as the police questioned her. When they were finally finished he embraced her. "I'm so glad that you're okay...I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Mulder confessed.

"You're not going to lose me...I've already told you that we're partners for life," Scully stated and then she yawned.

"I better go and let you get some sleep."

"Don't go...I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay here with me and hold me until I fall asleep?"

"There's no place I'd rather be," Mulder stated as he carried her up the stairs and laid her in bed.

He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her in his arms. He loved her so much and being this close to her had stirred all sorts of different emotions within him. He only hoped that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable now that he could no longer hide the erection that was beginning to form.

XOXOXO

F: Fantasy/Feelings.

Scully felt so safe and loved as she laid in Mulder's arms. She had fantasized about this moment for so long and now that it was actually happening, she felt overwhelmed by her feelings of love and lust that she had carried for him for so long.

She had been so afraid to admit her feelings for him out of fear that he wouldn't feel the same way, but now she could see that he was just as affected by their closeness as she was and she decided that she had to take a chance and tell him how she felt.

"Mulder, I love you," she confessed as she kissed him.

*Girlfriend*

Mulder kissed her back...he knew that she would be safer if he wasn't in her life and he had tried to keep her at arms length, but he couldn't any longer. "I love you too," he whispered as the kiss ended.

"So what should we do about that? Should we date? Am I your girlfriend now?" Scully asked.

"You've always been my girl Scully, but we need to be careful. I have a lot of enemy's and I don't want them to hurt you to get to me. Maybe we should keep our relationship just between you and me for now," Mulder stated as he rested his forehead against hers.

XOXOXO

*Hold/Heal*

Mulder held Scully tightly in his arms as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He watched her sleep as he thought about how close he had come to losing her. The very idea of losing her caused him to shudder as he kissed the top of her head.

He began to close his eyes when she started screaming. "It's okay Scully...you're okay...it was just a dream."

"I...I thought that he was going to rape me and kill me," Scully whispered as she began to cry.

"You're okay...you're safe and I promise you that nobody will ever hurt you again," Mulder stated.

"Thank you for staying here with me."

"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything to help you to heal from what that bastard did to you."

"You're the only one I trust to see how vulnerable and scared I really am and you're the only one that I need to make me feel safe again," Scully stated as she kissed him.

XOXOXO

*Ill*

It had been three weeks since Mulder had saved Scully from the serial killer. She had become really Ill and tired. Mulder was worried about her so he took her to the Instacare.

"What's wrong with her?" Mulder asked after the doctor ran the exam.

"There's nothing wrong with you...you're pregnant," The doctor announced.

"It can't be possible...I haven't been intimate with anybody for six years," Scully stated.

"I'm positive. You're definetly pregnant," the Doctor confirmed as he handed her the test results.

"Can we have a moment alone please?" Mulder asked.

"I don't understand how this could be happening?" Scully asked as she tried to come up with a plausible explanation, but there was none.


	3. Chapter 3

*Job*

He stood outside of Mulder's house and smoked as he watched him take care of her. It had always been obvious how much Mulder cared about Scully. There were days he hated his job and today was one of them.

He flipped open his phone when he heard it vibrating. "What?" He asked in his raspy voice.

"Is the job done?" His boss wanted to know.

"Yes, Scully's pregnant with Mulder's child," he confirmed as he took another breath from his cigarette.

"Excellent...keep them close and I'll let you know when we need you to make a move," the voice ordered as the line went dead.

XOXOXO

*Kiss*

"Mulder, I don't know how I got pregnant or who the father is. You believe me, don't you?" Scully asked as she began to cry.

"Of course I believe you. I know you Scully and I know that you're telling me the truth. I don't want you to feel like you're doing any of this alone. I'm here for you Scully and I'll love this child as if he was my own."

"You're amazing. I love you Mulder and I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're never going to have to find out," Scully stated as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

*Lust*

The kiss that they shared had awoken a lustful need and longing inside both of them and Mulder no longer had the strength to keep her at arm's length.

"I need you so much," he whispered as the kiss briefly ended.

Scully smiled and then pulled him into another passionate kiss. His tongue explored her mouth as his hands moved up and down the sides of her waist as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

He lifted her shirt up over her head as they moved to the bed. He unclasped her bra as she unzipped his pants and they finished removing the unwanted pieces of clothing.

Mulder gently laid her down on the bed and sucked her hardened nipples as he pushed his finger in and out of her moist hole.

He laid himself over her as she moaned out in pleasure. He moved in and out of her, loving the way that it felt to be one with her after all these years. "I love you so much," he whispered as he felt her womanly juices soaking his cock. It was a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt before and he quickly released himself into her as well.

Afterwards he pulled the blanket up over them as she rested her head on his chest.

XOXOXO

*Matrimony*

Mulder kissed Scully over and over again until she woke up and opened her beautiful eyes.

"Marry me," he whispered.

"What?" Scully asked in shock.

"Marry me...we love each other. We wasted so many years by not admitting how we feel about one another and I don't want to waste any more time. Please marry me today."

"Okay," Scully stated.

XOXOXO

He smoked his cigarette as he stood in the foyer of ST. James church. He wiped a tear from his eyes as he watched Mulder and Scully exchange vows and being united in holy Matrimony.

They really were a beautiful couple and he always knew that they belonged together. He hated that their happiness wouldn't last, but he had his orders.

He picked up his phone. "They're married," he said and then he hung up the phone and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

*Noon*

The smoking man looked at his clock...it was noon. There was no delaying the inevitable any longer. "It's time," he said into his phone and then hung up.

Mulder and Scully were leaving ST. James church when the clouds instantly became dark and hid the sun.

"What's going on?" Scully asked as she suddenly became frightened.

"I don't know, but I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered as he held onto her hand.

The smoking man lined up his shot from the shadows and pulled the trigger.

"Mulder!" Scully screamed as the shot rang out and he collapsed.

Scully pressed her hands over the blood that was seeping out of his stomach. When there was a bright light above her. The ground was shaking and she looked up and saw a strange object above her. She had seen it before but she couldn't remember where.

"Run Scully, run," Mulder pleaded. He couldn't let the aliens take her the same way that they took his sister.

Scully felt mesmerized by the bright light. She stood up and began to walk towards the ship. She felt herself being lifted into the air until she had been swallowed up by the strange aircraft.

XOXOXO

*Orange Orgasms*

The aliens circled around Scully as she entered their ship. They grabbed her and placed her on a table.

One of them brought a box full of oranges to the table while the other one cut through her clothes until she was naked.

The head Alain chanted some words that Scully didn't understand and then they placed an orange in her mouth.

The orange was incredibly sweet and satisfying and it left her aching for more. They continued to feed her as the aching feeling of need spread to her lower regions.

She couldn't take it anymore, eating these oranges was driving her wild with increased satisfaction.

One of the aliens placed a cup underneath her just before she reached her orgasmic high and squirted some kind of strange orange liquid into the cup. The alien grabbed the cup of orange liquid and drank it as the other aliens looked at him waiting for him to respond.

XOXOXO

*Pour*

The head alien took a drink of Scully's orange cum. He turned to the others and spoke English so that the goddess would understand him. "I was correct in my findings. She is the goddess of oranges and her son will allow our two planets to merge without war, death or plague. Her son will be our king and she will be our Orange mother. Drink for yourself and you will all know the truth," he said as he fed Scully more oranges.

He continued to feed her oranges as she experienced orgasm after orgasm until he had a pitcher full of orange juice. He poured the other aliens each a cup and told them to drink.

"The prophecy has come true. We have found our orange mother," the aliens chanted as they drank.

The head alien poured Scully a drink and poured it down her throat. When she tasted the sweet orange juice she felt as if she was Eve taking a bite out of the apple in the garden of Eden. All of her questions about life and man's existence was suddenly answered and she knew what her purpose was.

"Bring me back to Mulder. Your king will need his father when I am gone," she ordered the alien master.

"As Orange mother commands, it shall be done," the head alien stated as it descended back down to earth.


	5. Chapter 5

*Quarrel*

Mulder woke up and saw the smoking man sitting next to him smoking a cigar.

"You should make a full recovery Agent Mulder," The smoking man stated as he blew a black cloud of smoke in his face.

"No thanks to you...you shot me in the stomach. I'm going to tell Skinner everything and you're going to be arrested."

"Skinner already knows what happened. I had orders to shoot you if you became a threat to National Security, but I am sorry that you left me with no other choice."

"That is such bullshit...I am and never have been a threat to National Security. You're the reason that Scully was abducted by aliens and you're going to help me get her back or I'm going to kill you," Mulder threatened.

"That won't be necessary Mulder. I'm home and I'm safe," Scully stated as she walked into the room.

XOXOXO

*Reunion*

"Scully you came back to me," Mulder said as he began to cry tears of gratitude.

"May I have a moment alone with Mulder," Scully said to the smoking man.

"Of course anything for you. I just...I just wanted to tell you that you have my gratitude for all of the sacrifices you're going to make for our country," he said as he walked out of the room.

"What sacrifices? What is he talking about?" Mulder asked.

"I'll explain everything later, right now, I just want to spend time with you," she said as she locked the door and climbed into bed beside him and laid in his arms.

"Did the aliens hurt you or the baby?" Mulder asked.

"No they worshiped us," Scully explained before she kissed Mulder.

Scully removed her pants and Mulder's as they continued to kiss. She climbed on top of him and gasped with pleasure as they were reunited in all the ways that counts. She rocked her hips as he thrusted inside of her until they had both climaxed.

"Don't ever leave me again. I was lost without you," Mulder whispered as she laid in his arms.

She wished that she could reassure him that she would never leave him again, but she didn't want to lie to him. "I'll always be in your heart just like you'll always be in mine. I love you," she whispered as she listened to the beating of his heart.


End file.
